The overall goal is to complement the aims of the NIDA Clinical Trial Network (CTN) by continuing the work of the North Carolina Node and expanding it into a Rural South Node. The Regional Research and Training Center will be based at Duke. Partners will include community treatment Programs (CTPs) that will provide access to diverse underserved populations in rural and small urban areas in the 9 Southern States (Alabama, Arkansas, Georgia, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee and Virginia) that have 25% of the rural and 45% of the rural African American population in the US. The specific aims are: 1. To identify and recommend research and practice-based protocols (particularly in the areas of methamphetamine use, HIV/AIDS, telemedicine, co-occurring disorders, and prescription opioids) for trials in the CTN, and support related platform studies. 2: To support and develop the capabilities of at least 2 outpatient, 1 residential/inpatient and 1 opioid replacement program in each state to participate in CTN-based protocols. The focus will be efficient trial performance to meet the target recruitment from a diverse subject pool and delivery of quality data. 3: To explore the methodological issues that can improve the efficiency, fidelity and integrity of trials in the rural areas. Examples include facilitating access to underserved minority populations 4: To collaborate with a variety of organizations to facilitate the adoption of evidence based practices, especially those studied within the CTN, in these underserved areas. This will include continuing and expanding the existing dissemination efforts. 5: To expand the number of young investigators involved in substance abuse clinical and services research. In this context, the NC node has mentored young investigators through minority supplements.and K awards. The Rural South Node will broaden the inclusiveness and generalizability of the CTN. The development of this undertaking will contribute substantial knowledge and help fill a long neglected vacuum of bringing traditionally neglected populations within the reach of research and evidence-based treatments for substance abuse.